Prompted
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: Scenes and one shots from one-word prompts. Couples include: 6927, 8059, D18, 4851, JuliexAdelheid, XanxusxSqualo, 18I-Pin, 33I-Pin. Description inside.
1. Warnings and Description

**So I was talking to Aruyo on Neopets (don't laugh, I get bored easily) and I read her Fanfiction "On The Woes Of Vongola Decimo" and was inspired. But instead of doing it in a sentence format, I decided to take all the prompts she took and instead write either a scene or a full on one shot, which will all be accumulated here for the sake of saving space for other non-related fanfictions (which I have to say are mostly one-shots anyways- don't hate!)**

**WARNING: I am mainly known as an angst writer. I want to say a LOT of these will be angsty, but I don't know yet. There WILL be fluff (because who can resist a smirking pineapple lol), so if you find yourself in the midst of a couple you don't like or an angsty scene when you just don't feel like being depressed, just skip to the next one (unless I haven't updated yet) and be patient!**

**Here are the couples that will star in these one shots:**

**6927 (Mainly fluff and Mukuro being angsty with no cause from Tsuna)**

**8059 (Mostly angst)**

**D18 (Fluff and angst equally)**

**XS (Humor)**

**4851 (Probably just mentioned, I'm not great at writing these two)**

**JuliexAdelheid (Maybe)**

**33I-Pin**

**18I-Pin**

**And one sided 18I-Pin with 33I-Pin (THOSE are angst)**

**All the couples can and will be mentioned other than the couple that is starring in the scene or oneshot.**

**So why are you still reading my ridiculous bullshit? Click the "Next Chapter" Button and being reading what you want!**

**~Cinder, aka Leopardstarismyleader**


	2. Air 8059

**Air- 8059**

Yamamoto dropped to his knees shouting for help. He knew he wasn't going to get any. Tsuna was fighting for his life nearby, and he didn't need any distractions.

So it was tearing Yamamoto's heart out that the person he loved lay dying in front of him.

"Gokudera… Gokudera PLEASE hold on!"

Gokudera's eyes were staring wildly at Yamamoto, his lungs still struggling to let bubbles of air in and out.

"Yama…moto…"

Yamamoto grabbed at Gokudera's lifeless hand, and felt tears running down his face.

"Gokudera please, please don't leave me alone, please." Yamamoto was begging harder than he ever had before in his life.

"Kiss… me…" Gokudera gasped out.

Yamamoto leaned down and pressed a fiery kiss to the silver-haired man's lips. Gokudera returned the kiss as much as he was able, and Yamamoto felt the sweet air of Gokudera's last breath curl over his cheeks.

When he pulled back, the emerald green eyes stared at nothing.

**I'm sorry I started this off with angst. You people should know me better! I can't resist a good angst story! The next one will be sweet I promise :)**


	3. Airport D18

**Airport- D18**

Dino looked out of his window, a small smile creeping onto his face. It had been a long time since he had last been to Japan, and he was eager to see his little brother and his guardians again.

One guardian in particular, he wanted to see again.

High in the air, flying like his favorite Guardian's namesake (although ironically the Skylark was afraid of heights himself), Dino smiled widely. He let the thoughts of the hesitant kiss that Hibari had given him before he had returned to Italy flood his mind.

The private plane began descending, and Dino was filled with hope. If this day was to be perfect, then his Kyouya would be waiting for him at the airport.

He almost dragged Romario off of the plane in his eagerness to see Kyouya. Romario shook his head fondly at the Cavallone Decimo and followed, making sure to pick up Enzio where the turtle had fallen off of Dino's shoulders.

The excited boss nearly ran into the waiting area. He scanned the crowd of people for that familiar obsidian head, the chilling grey eyes, the red and yellow armband or even the ball of fluff that was Hibari's familiar.

He felt his hopes crash when none of those defining characteristics met his eye. His face, stretched apart in a wide grin, fell into a slight frown.

Still more people. Still no Kyouya.

The blond let out a sigh of defeat, and motioned for Romario to follow him. Romario patted Dino's shoulder comfortingly, but the boss could not be cheered up.

The ride to Tsuna's house was long and uneventful, Dino staring out the window from the comfort of the ground rather from the sky.

Tsuna greeted him with smiles and welcomes, and Reborn greeted him with a kick to the face that Dino was not expecting. Which he really should have, having known Reborn for so many years.

Dino plastered on a large smile, but there was no real happiness behind it. Sure, he was happy that he got to see his little brother again, but he really yearned for the presence of the cold prefect.

Romario was unusually cheery when they left, and he went to bring the car to the front.

Dino slid into his seat and immediately resumed staring out of the window.

"So Bucking Horse, are you so distracted that you don't notice that someone else is sitting in your car?"

Dino's head turned sharply, and he heard a crack in his neck. He didn't care. Sitting in the seat across from him was a certain black-haired prefect. He lounged in the car, his arms crossed and his bird companion on his shoulder. Hibird chirped and ruffled his feathers.

A large smile split the face of the boss. "Kyouya!"

Hibari's lips twitched into a minute smile.

Dino flung himself onto the prefect, only to receive a sharp blow to his side with the tonfa that had appeared out of nowhere.

Dino settled back laughing, rubbing the spot that was sure to bruise later.

"Kyouya, I thought I wasn't going to see you at all today!"

The prefect merely cocked an eyebrow, saying nothing.

Dino's grin softened to a fond smile. He leaned forward and pecked at the prefect's lips. Hibari did not respond; his signal that he accepted the gesture.

Dino simply smiled.

**See, sweetness! **


	4. Angle 33IPin

**Angle**- **33I-Pin**

"I can EXTREMELY climb that tree!" The energetic boxer shouted, pointing at a oak in the park that the couple was walking around.

The Chinese girl giggled as her boyfriend ran to the tree and began climbing it. She walked over and sat under the tree, looking up as Ryohei enthusiastically climbed his way to the top.

I-Pin started braiding together pieces of grass. Intent on her work, she squeaked in surprise when Ryohei's face appeared in front of hers.

The Sun Guardian merely grinned and laughed. I-Pin laughed too. The boxer was hanging upside down on a low branch, keeping on by hooking his legs over it.

Ryohei leaned in and kissed I-Pin squarely on the lips. She blushed while Ryohei merely grinned.

"I think I like this angle! It makes kissing you even more extreme than it already was!"

I-Pin smiled, leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the older man's cheek.


	5. Apples 6927

**Apples**- **6927**

Tsuna walked into the kitchen and immediately made a beeline for the closest food he could find. He was starving from the intense training that Reborn was putting him through. To make matters worse, Reborn had enlisted the help of Hibari and Ryohei, both of whom had no issue with beating him to the ground.

He grabbed an apple that Kyoko had picked that morning and bit hungrily into it. He squealed with surprise when a black gloved hand reached around from behind him and pulled the apple out of his own hand.

Tsuna whirled around to meet the smirking heterochromatic eyes of his Mist Guardian, who placed the apple in between his teeth and took a bite himself.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna was torn between hugging his Mist Guardian, whom he hadn't seen in weeks, and tearing the apple out of his hand.

Mukuro smiled at the younger, his teeth exposed, though not threateningly.

"Kufufu~ Hello Tsuna-kun."

"Give me back my apple please!" Tsuna begged. "I'm starving!"

Mukuro's mismatched eyes twinkled with amusement. Slowly, he took another bite out of the apple, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Tsuna's.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt the piece of the apple being pushed against his lips with Mukuro's tongue. He parted them and felt the apple slice slide into his mouth. Mukuro pulled back.

"Taste much better now?"

"Damn you fuggin illusionist." Tsuna mumbled around the piece he was chewing.

Mukuro simply laughed.

**Props to Rainy for this one, I was having difficulty XD**


	6. Beginning 6927

**Beginning.-6927**

My beginning was also my end.

The moment I was born, I was torn away from my mother and placed in a cage. I was fed milk from a contraption. I wasn't allowed contact with humans for the first few years of my life.

They taught me to speak through computers. But to them, it was much more important that I serve as their experiment.

I was given my blood red eye at the age of six. It gave me the power I needed to kill them all, and instilled my hatred of the Mafia.

I grew, spending much of my life in some sort of prison. When I was taken to Vendicare when I was twelve, it felt like another ending.

And when I managed to break free of that wretched prison the eve of my execution, I felt reborn again.

The first breath of fresh air I took was pure heaven. I had been breathing stale, filtered air for far too long.

And I set out to accomplish my goal of obtaining Sawada Tsunayoshi's body.

When I met him, it was yet another beginning, though I did not know it. We fought. He won. I don't want to go into details there. It still stings at me that I harmed him.

I went back to Vendicare once again. I spent a year there, coming out occasionally through Chrome to fight on Tsunayoshi's behalf, ironically enough.

I mused on him. He had caused another end of me. Had placed me back into that wretched place. Yet I had felt an attraction to him.

I had fallen in love.

When Daemon Spade took over my body, I did my best to protect him. I used every last bit of energy in my body to help. I was released again from the clutches of Vendicare for this.

It was a new beginning.

I confessed to him. He accepted. And now I am finally happy.

With a beginning that hopefully will never have an end.


	7. Blur 8059

**Blur- 8059**

I took another gulp of the fine wine. Still not enough.

I needed to forget. I needed to forget that Tsuna was…

Another gulp.

I vaguely remember Yamamoto coming into the room. Stupid baseball swordsman idiot.

"Gokudera, that's the third bottle."

"I dun care."

"Gokudera…"

I looked at him. His worried face swam in and out of focus. A blur.

"You need to stop. This isn't going to bring-"

"Don't. Say. It." I growled menacingly. I didn't need a reminder of the thing I was exactly trying to forget.

Another gulp.

**Okay, not really 8059. But oh well.**


	8. Body 6927

**Body- 6927**

It's no secret that Mukuro was after my body.

It was the first thing he declared when we first met as enemies.

I was so scared of him at first. But then I saw him in that dreadful prison. And I pitied him.

Reborn called me an idiot, as did others. But I still couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Mukuro would have become if he had had a different upbringing.

The night he was released from Vendicare, he came to my house.

I was frightened by his sudden appearance in my bedroom. He brought a gloved finger to my lips to shush me. His heterochromatic eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and he beckoned my to follow him out.

I stood and followed, even though my instinct was screaming at me not to. But the way his eyes had gleamed convinced me that he was here for a different reason than possession.

I followed him to the nearby park, and watched as he took a seat on the swingset. His long legs rocked his body back and forth.

I walked over carefully and took a seat next to him on the adjacent swing.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Y-yes?" I stammered, unable to hide my nervousness at being alone with my Mist Guardian.

He merely smiled.

"You know, I bet you're expecting me to attack you at any moment."

Damn him.

"But I won't."

That shocked me.

"I won't Tsunayoshi, because I no longer desire your body that way."

I think if Reborn had told me that he was actually a girl, I would have been less shocked than this.

"Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you."

Now if Bianchi had actually cooked something edible, I would have been less shocked.

Mukuro turned to face me, and in a swift motion was out of the swingset and had his hands grasped around mine.

"I don't doubt that you're scared and never want to see me again. Just…" His mismatched eyes glimmered with pain. "Give me one thing…"

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine. He tasted of clean morning air tinged with chocolate.

I closed my eyes slowly and leaned into the kiss. This surprised him.

He broke the kiss, staring at me with wide eyes.

I felt my cheeks heat with a visible blush.

"I… wouldn't mind trying it. A relationship. With you…"

Mukuro's face lit up with the purest happiness I had ever seen on a person.

I stood and pulled him down to touch my lips to his. I could feel his happiness radiating from every inch of his body.

Maybe I would regret this.

But the look on Mukuro's face told me I was never going to.

**Yes, this is the confession scene Mukuro mentioned in the "Beginnings" prompt :3**


	9. Bond 8059

**Bond- 8059**

The relentless storm. The calming rain.

From the beginning, the two were bonded.

The storm could not occur without the rain. The rain could not fall without the storm.

So it only made sense that the Storm and Rain Guardians would have a special unbreakable bond.

From the tenuous bond of meeting to the full inseparability of lovers, the two were connected.

Yamamoto was the only one who could calm Gokudera when the latter lost his temper. Conversely, Gokudera's pain was the only thing that could rile Yamamoto enough that he killed.

The two were bonded so closely that even in death, their hands were grasping each other's.


End file.
